The Reign of Terror 3: Bodycount Rising
by Hitman47
Summary: In the third entry of the series, Gordon Freeman returns to Black Mesa to execute more scientists. Will they be able to stop Gordon once and for all?


THE REIGN OF TERROR 3: BODYCOUNT RISING

It was night out as Gordon Freeman ran through the woods as fast as he could. He still had his pistol with him. He wasn't through with his rampage at the Black Mesa Research Facility. He had to rethink his strategy. Gordon made his way to the parking lot and smashed the window of the first car he saw. He hot wired the car and sped out of the parking lot.

The next morning, he drove around until he saw a scientist pushing an older woman in a wheelchair. There was also an older man with him. Gordon pulled the car over and got his gun ready. Gordon walked behind them. They went down a sidewalk where there was a steep hill and very few people around. Gordon got closer.

"Hey you," Gordon said.

The scientist stopped and looked behind him.

"Gordon Freeman?" The scientist said, "I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Gordon said.

"Yes."

"Martin, who is this?" The old man asked.

"He used to work with me at Black Mesa."

"I remember the way you used to treat me," Gordon said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You made me so miserable when I was there."

"Is this true?" The old man said.

Martin looked down.

"Yes," Martin said.

"I thought you treated everyone with respect," The old man said.

"Nope, he enjoys making people miserable. He likes to torture you. But now it's my turn."

"What's going on?" The old woman said, "Are we at the pharmacy? I have to get my pain medicine."

"We'll be there mother," Martin said.

Martin looked at Gordon.

"Look whatever it is, it will have to wait. I can't be bothered right now."

"This old hag is your mother?"

"Shut-up Gordon."

Gordon punched him in the stomach and the old man backed away. He showed Martin the gun.

"When is Walter Bennett coming back to Black Mesa? Answer me and I'll spare your worthless life."

"I can't tell."

Gordon put the gun right under Martin's chin.

"I'll kill your family next."

"Okay, he's going to be there next month on the 12th."

Gordon smiles.

"Leave us alone," the old man said.

"Not yet, I have something I want you to do," Gordon said, "Push her down the hill."

"Are you insane, she's my mother," Martin said.

"Do you want to die?"

"You're going to have to kill me Gordon."

"How about I kill her instead?"

"What? No, please."

"Then push her down the hill. She might survive."

Martin pushes the wheelchair towards the hill.

"You're not going to do it are you?" The old man said, "She's 83 years old."

"He will kill us if I don't. He'll kill mother."

Gordon laughs.

"She won't survive if you do it."

"I don't have a choice."

"You got 5 seconds to push her."

Gordon pokes the gun in the back of Martin's head and he turns around with an angry look. Martin lets go of the wheelchair and the old woman rolls down the hill screaming. She hits the back of a car and falls over. Somehow she manages to survive. Gordon laughs while Martin cries.

"You no good ignorant pinhead," the old man said, "I have no son!"

The old man strikes Martin with his cane and he goes down. Gordon laughs. The old man walks down the hill. There are people checking on the old woman.

"Why are you so sick?" Martin said.

"It looks like were even. You tortured me and I tortured you much worse."

Gordon runs into an alley while laughing. A police car pulls up to Martin. The two cops get out.

"Are you the sick asshole who pushed that old woman?" One cop said.

"Someone made me, I swear," Martin said, "His name is Gordon Freeman-"

"Where is he then?" The other cop said.

"In the alley, I'll show you."

Martin walks into the alley and looks at the cops while pointing down the alley.

"There he is, that's the man," Martin said.

"This is the suspect?" One cop said.

Martin turned around and saw a blow up doll sitting on a trashcan.

"No, there was a man here, Gordon Freeman was here I tell you."

"Come here," the other cop said, "The blow up doll won't hurt you anymore."

The cops try to handcuff him but Martin struggles. The cops beat the hell out of him and handcuff him. They take him to the car.

"I love my job," one cop said.

The car drives away and Gordon steps out. He waves to Martin who is screaming. Gordon gets in his car and drives away.

A month later Gordon Freeman was standing in the woods by the Black Mesa Research Facility. He entered the woods and walked about a half a mile. He heard a few people walking through the woods and hid behind a tree. There are 6 scientists walking through the woods collecting bugs. Gordon takes out his gun and approaches them.

"What are you losers doing?" Gordon said.

The scientists looked at him.

"How-how are you still alive," a scientist said.

Gordon laughs.

"I put my hazard suit on some other poor scientist. You killed him instead."

He looks at one scientist who is wearing khaki shorts and a collar shirt tucked in. He also has on a straw hat.

"You look like a little pussy, Derrick," Gordon said.

"We are out here collecting bugs and leaf samples," Derrick said.

"You idiots are going to take me to the lab and get me in a hazard suit now."

"Why? So you can start another rampage?" A scientist said.

"Perhaps. If you don't do what I say, I'll kill you all. Now move."

The scientists lead Gordon towards the lab.

"Why do you keep coming back here?" Derrick said, "Haven't you done enough damage to us already? It took us so long to repair this place. We put in so many hours and so much effort only to have it ruined by you."

Gordon hit him in the back of the head with his gun and he goes down. The scientists scream.

"Please stop," a scientist said, "We'll take you to the lab."

"Shut your mouth," Gordon said.

Derrick turns on his back.

"You think you're so tough with that gun don't you?" The scientist said.

"You want to try an fight me without the gun?" Gordon said.

"No, I don't believe in violence"  
"You idiots still won't fight huh? This is too easy."

Gordon points the gun at Derrick.

"No, don't kill him, please," a scientist said.

Gordon laughs.

"I have a better idea," Gordon said, "I want each and everyone of you to piss on him."

"That's crazy," a scientist said.

"We will not go forth with such an act," another scientist said.

"You will or I'll start putting bullets in every single one of you. Now stand around him and piss on him."

The scientist stand around Derrick.

"What are you guys doing?" Derrick said.

"I'm sorry but we don't have a choice," a scientist said.

"He'll kill us all," another scientist said.

"You better do it now," Gordon said.

The scientists begin to piss on Derrick while Gordon laughs.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Derrick said, "Betrayed by my colleagues. Betrayed by the people I helped here."

The scientists are done and Derrick is soaked in piss. Gordon laughs.

"Get up you piss soaked son of a bitch," Gordon said.

Derrick gets up and the piss drips from him.

"I'll never forgive you for this act of atrocity," Derrick said.

"He made us, you idiot, we had no choice," a scientist said.

"Take me to the lab," Gordon said, "Don't forget your straw hat."

Gordon puts the straw hat on Derrick and kicks him. The scientists lead the way as Gordon follows. Gordon pokes Derrick in the back of the head with his gun. He looks at Gordon angrily. Gordon smiles. They enter the lab and the scientists lead him towards a room where there is a hazard suit. Derrick pushes a button that opens the glass door.

"There's your hazard suit," Derrick said.

"Good."

Derrick stared angrily at Gordon.

"You smell terrible," Gordon said.

"You don't have to do this Gordon, you can walk away now and forget everything."

"Forget how poorly I was treated by you and everyone here? Is that what you want me to do? I don't think so."

Gordon shot Derrick and the scientists screamed.

"You said you wouldn't kill him," a scientist said.

Gordon shot the scientist and the rest of them ran. He shot three of them. One was at the door but Gordon shot him in the back. Somehow the scientist was still moving. He walked over to the scientist and dragged him across the room. He finds a sledgehammer and smashes the scientist's head with it. He goes to where the hazard suit is and puts it on. He takes the sledgehammer and heads down the hallway and enters a room. There is no one inside. He hears some scientists near him and he hides in a storage closet. In the closet he finds a small machine gun and takes it. He is able to see through the opening. There are 4 scientists.

"Oh! I can hardly wait," a scientist said, "One month from now, I'll be a married man."

"I'm so happy for you," another scientist said.

Gordon smiles.

"It was so hard to find a woman who appreciates the work I do," the scientist said, "I spent all weekend making the wedding preparations. This is going to be a fabulous wedding."

"You are so lucky," another scientist said, "A man your age is lucky to find a woman so young. You better hold on to her."

"Oh I will," the scientist said, "I haven't been this happy in years. The mood that this feeling of love has put me in is incredible."

"I can tell," another scientist said, "All you have talking about for the last 3 months is your engagement."

Gordon opens the door and the scientists turn around.

"Gordon Freeman!" The scientist said, "You-I thought you were dead."

"No, that wasn't me, that was one of your buddies," Gordon said.

"What do you want now?" A scientist said.

"Revenge."

"You already got it," the scientist said, "Don't you know that violence solves nothing. That's why I don't believe in violence."

Gordon laughs.

"Well it works for me," Gordon said, "Now what's this I hear about you getting married."

"I am, to a very lovely, wonderful woman."

"Wow, I surprised you found a woman. Is it Laura Fuller?"

"No, it's someone else, someone who doesn't work here."

"Where does she live?"

"You really think I'll tell you?"

Gordon pointed his gun at him.

"If you want to live to marry that slut you will tell me," Gordon said.

"Don't you dare talk about my fiancé that way you spineless sack of shit."

Gordon punched him in the stomach and he goes down. The other scientists try to help.

"Why did you hit him?" A scientist said.

"Cause I felt like it," Gordon said.

The scientists try to help him up.

"Leave him there," Gordon said.

The scientists leave him. The one on the ground looks angrily at Gordon. He sees a piece of paper sticking out of his shirt pocket.

"What's that paper in you pocket?" Gordon said.

The scientist takes it out and unfolds it.

"It's a poem," the scientist said, "I wrote it for the love of my life."

"Give it to me."

Gordon takes the paper away and reads it. He rips it up.

"I can't believe a man your age is into this shit."

"Please don't hurt me," the scientist said, "I've waited for this moment of my life for so long. I'll do anything you want."

"Then tell me where she lives."

"You'll hurt her."

"No, I won't. I'll kill you and her if you don't tell me."

"Okay. She lives in a house on 300 Franklin Drive. It's only 6 miles from here."

"I know where that is."

Gordon laughs.

"What are you going to do to her?"

"Shut up. I have something I need you to do. Shut down all the security cameras."

"We have to go to the next room."

"Fine."

Gordon looks at the other scientists.

"Well you guys are useless."

Gordon shoots all three of them with the machine gun and the remaining scientist screams. He goes to check on them as Gordon laughs.

"Why Gordon why?" The scientist said, "They were supposed to come to my wedding. This man was supposed to be my best man."

"So, who cares, you're the one who's still alive. Now let's go to the next room."

The scientist gets up and begins to cry. He leads Gordon into the next room, which has numerous video screens.

"I have to use this computer," the scientist said.

"Then use it," Gordon said.

The scientist uses the computer to shut down the monitors.

"Sit down," Gordon said.

The scientist sits down.

"Please don't kill me," the scientist begged, "I did everything you asked."

"Back when I worked here, you made me work long hours sometimes," Gordon said, "There was this woman I was seeing. She ended the relationship because of the hours I worked. I never had enough time to spend with her."

"I'm sorry Gordon."

"Now it's you who's getting married."

Gordon made sure his gun was loaded.

"No, don't kill me," the scientist said.

"If you promise to stay right here, I won't."

"I'll stay."

Gordon is at the door and turns around.

"Here's my wedding present," Gordon said.

He shoots the scientist in the eye and leaves the area. He heads down the hallway.

Walter Bennett was sitting in a room at a desk hugging a black folder. Dr. Dryden is sitting across from him.

"Walter, you have to face your fear," Dr. Dryden said, "You can't continue to live like this."

"I don't want to go," Walter said, "I want to go back to my room at the asylum. I want to draw pictures and write poems."

"You will after I take you to the room where you were assaulted. You have to confront your fear before I can take you to the next step."

"That room is where Wendell was killed, it is where that evil man, ripped all my poems and drawings. I can't go back there. I had nightmares every night since that insane madness occurred. Dr. Dryden, please don't make me go."

"It will be okay. Gordon Freeman is dead. Everyone here is your friend. This is a peaceful place now. Besides, you have been progressing very well. I'm also glad to see that your wife has woken up from her coma."

Dr. Dryden got up and opened the door for Walter. He got up and walked out of the door.

Gordon saw a scientist enter a room. He went over there and entered. There were 4 scientists in the room. The scientists turned around. None of them knew who he was.

"Can I help you?" a scientist said.

"None of you know who I am?" Gordon said.

He took out his gun and the scientists backed away.

"I'm the guy who's going to kill you if you don't do what I say."

"You're that sick asshole who keeps coming here and killing everyone," a scientist said.

"You got that right."

"What do you want from us?" Another scientist said.

"I want to make sure every single employee at Black Mesa goes through a painful suffering like I did when I worked here."

"Oh no, he's going to kill us," another scientist said, "I don't want to die."

"Shut up you little crybaby," Gordon said, "No one will die if you do what I say."

"You're lying," a scientist said, "I heard about all the sick things you did here."

"Excuse me," a bald scientist with glasses said, "I have to call my mother."

"What?" Gordon said.

"I have to call her. She worries about me when I don't check in every two hours."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"Please, it will only be a minute. I'm already late calling and she's worried sick about me."

"Then let her worry."

"Gordon, please. When I get home-"

"You live with your mother?"

"Yes. I take care of her."

Gordon laughs.

"That's not funny," a scientist said.

"I think it is. You look like you're in your fifties. What is she, 100?" Gordon said.

"Please let me call her. I have a cell phone, it will be quick."

Gordon hits him with the wooden part of the sledgehammer and the scientist stumbles backward. The scientists scream. Gordon laughs and walks over there. The bald scientist is shaking in the corner.

"What a pussy," Gordon said, "Get up and sit down in the chair. You just gave me an idea."

The scientist sits in the chair.

"Go ahead call your mother," Gordon said.

The scientist calls his mother on the cell phone.

"Hello, mother?" The scientist said, "I'm sorry, but I was busy. I'm doing fine mother."

"Now say you want her to talk to someone," Gordon said as he pointed the gun at the scientist.

"Mother, I want you to talk to someone."

"Give me the phone."

The scientist hands him the phone and Gordon hands in to another scientist.

"Insult her," Gordon said.

The scientist looked at the bald one and then at Gordon who had a gun pointed at him.

"Tell her that she is a mother fucking slut," Gordon said.

"No!" The bald scientist said.

"I'm sorry," the scientist said as he put the phone to his ear, "You are a mother fucking slut."

Gordon laughs.

"I can't believed you called her that," the scientist said.

"He made me."

"Now give the phone to him," Gordon said.

The scientist gave the phone to another scientist.

"Now call her an old ass mother fucking cock sucker," Gordon said.

"I will not," the scientist said.

"Then die."

"Okay, I'll do it."

The scientist put the phone to his ear.

"You are a an old ass mother fucking cock sucker."

Gordon laughs. The bald scientist begins to cry.

"Betrayed by my own friends," the scientist said.

"Give the phone to him," Gordon said.

He gave the phone to another scientist. The scientist looked angrily at Gordon. He threw the phone at him and it hit Gordon in the chest. He shot the scientist and everyone screamed. He shot the other scientists. The bald one bent over and cried.

"That leaves you," Gordon said.

"Please don't kill me," the scientist said.

Gordon picked up the phone.

"I can't believe she's still on the line," Gordon said.

"Please let me talk to her."

"Hello? That mother fucking pussy you call your son is here you old ugly bitch."

He gave the scientist the phone.

"Hello? No, I still love you. Those men are sick people."

"Call her a pussy licking mother fucking prostitute."

"No! You will have to kill me."

"Fine, then I'll kill your mother."

The scientist looked at Gordon and held the phone to his ear.

"You are a pussy licking mother fucking prostitute."

Gordon laughs. There is a scream on the other end of the phone and then she hangs up. Gordon continues to laugh.

"Are you happy? The scientist said, "She will never speak to me again. I can't even live with her anymore because you made me do such a sick thing. How can you call her those names? She doesn't have long to live and now the last years of her life will be painful."

Gordon hits him in the groin with the sledgehammer and the scientist screams in pain. He falls to the ground and Gordon hits him with the sledgehammer in the ribs and then in the neck. Gordon laughs. He puts the gun to the scientists chin.

"Please, I don't want to die a virgin," the scientist said.

"Ha, ha, too bad."

Gordon pulls the trigger. He leaves the area. He heads down the hallway and sees an open door. He stands in the doorway. There is a security guard who is working at a computer and there are 3 scientists working on an experiment at a table. They all have their backs turned. Gordon closes the door behind him. He shoots the guard in the arm and the scientists scream.

"Are you insane? Stop attacking immediately!" A scientist said.

Gordon pointed the gun at the guard.

"Remove your belt," Gordon said.

The guard slowly removes the belt. He quickly takes the gun out and shoots Gordon down. The scientists cheer.

"You got that scumbag good," a scientist said.

"We'll help you," another scientist said.

A scientist wrapped a bandage around the guard's arm and injected medicine into the guard.

"We need to get him out of here," the guard said.

Gordon got out his gun and shot the guard in the head. The scientist screamed and backed away. He picked up the guards 357.

"You thought you had me huh?" Gordon said while he got up.

"You sick maniacal scoundrel," a scientist said, "Why can't you just die?"

"All of you are going to die if you don't do what I say," Gordon said, "I want you to beat yourself up. I want you to hit yourself hard and if you stop I'll kill you."

The scientist begins to hit himself and Gordon laughs. He punches himself and stumbles around.

"Please don't do this to yourself," a scientist said, "You have more class than this."

"He'll kill me," the beat up scientist said.

"Okay, now punch yourself in the chin," Gordon said.

The scientist punches himself and he flies back onto a table, which breaks. The scientist can't get up.

"He's hurt, I think you've done enough," another scientist said.

"Listen to me, you better get up," Gordon said.

The scientists help him up. The scientist has bruises and cuts on his face and can barley stand. Gordon laughs. He shoots the beat up scientist and the rest scream.

"You said you wouldn't kill him," a scientist said.

"I lied," Gordon said.

Gordon threw one of the scientists into a stack of beaker bottles and the other one cowardly ran into a corner and began shaking. Gordon takes the sledgehammer and smashes the scientist's head. The other scientist was on the floor bleeding. Gordon walked over to him and shot him twice. He left the room.

Dr. Dryden and Walter were walking down the hallway.

"Can I say hello to my friends?" Walter said, "They are working in this room."

"Sure, go right ahead," Dr. Dryden said.

Walter enters the room. There are 4 scientists inside and they are happy to see him.

"Walter Bennett!" A scientist said, "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm glad to see you all," Walter said.

"How's retirement?" Another scientist said.

"Fantastic, my wife recently woke up from her coma."

"That's marvelous," a scientist said.

"What brings you back here?" Another scientist said.

"Well, Dr. Dryden says I have to confront my fear. I'm going back to the room where I was assaulted."

"It's the only thing he has left to do," Dr. Dryden said.

"Does anyone know where Laura is?" I want to see her."

"Yes of course, she's upstairs in room 209," a scientist said.

"Before I go, would any of you like to read one of my poems and see my drawings?"

"We'd love to!" A scientist said.

Walter hands them a few poems and drawings.

"This is astounding!" A scientist said, "You haven't lost the ability to write such beautiful work."

"I learned to write with my left hand," Walter said.

Suddenly, Gordon busts through the door and everyone is startled. Walter sees him, holds his folder tight and falls to the floor. He crawls into a corner while having flashbacks of Gordon hurting him.

"Well, what the hell is going on here?" Gordon said, "Are you having a little slumber party?"

"It can't be you you're dead," a scientist said.

"I can't die."

"You, you were the one who made Walter so terrified of everything," Dr. Dryden said.

"He was like that before I beat the shit out of him."

"All he ever talks about is the time when you assaulted him."

"what are you his nurse?"

"His doctor you fool."

"Where is the little pussy anyway?"

Gordon sees Walter hugging his folder in the corner while shivering. He points his gun at him but Dr. Dryden moves his arm away. He punches the doctor down.

"Don't try another stunt like that," Gordon said.

"Please don't hurt Walter, I'm begging you," a scientist said.

Gordon shoots the 4 scientists with the machine gun. Walter screams. He picks up Dr. Dryden and throws him against the counter.

"Get up," Gordon said to Walter.

Walter continues to shiver in the corner.

"Get up or I kill you and the doctor," Gordon said.

Walter gets up.

"Get over here."

Walter slowly walks towards Gordon.

"Give me the folder or you and the doctor will go straight to Hell."

Gordon rips the folder away from Walter. He throws the doctor to the ground and Walter checks on him.

"I remember this crap," Gordon said, "How did you manage to write and draw? I busted your hand up."

"I wrote with my other one," Walter said.

"Shut-up!" Gordon said.

He looks through the folder and sees a drawing of Walter's daughter and more poems.

"Hey look it's your ugly dead daughter," Gordon said.

He finds a picture with Walter's daughter in heaven with God.

"I remember this stupid drawing," Gordon said, "I can't believe a little dick like you believes in God. You actually believe you stupid daughter is there?"

"That's an old picture," Walter said, "I don't believe in God anymore, not after what you did to me."

"Shut-up!"

He rips up the poems and the drawings and puts them inside a metal bowl. He uses a lighter to burn the papers and Walter cries.

"Why did you do such an evil deed?" Walter said, "It took me so long to draw those pictures and write those poems. Why did you have to rip up the picture of my lovely daughter? I love her so much. Now it's all gone."

"You son of a bitch," Dr. Dryden said, "This man was progressing and here you come to ruin it."

Gordon pointed the gun at him and laughs.

"I want you two to stand up," Gordon said.

They both stand up.

"I want you Walter to punch that doctor," Gordon said.

"No, he is my friend and I will not commit a violent act on another human being," Walter said.

"Then die."

"Please don't kill me."

"Then do what I say."

Walter punches the doctor and he stumbles back.

"Keep hitting him and don't stop."

Walter punches him and the doctor falls down.

"Kick him."

Walter kicks the doctor.

"Stop it! Walter stop hitting me," the doctor said.

"He'll kill us if I stop," Walter said.

He continues to kick him.

"I can't believe you're doing this you idiot," the doctor said, "I helped you so much and now you do this."

"He forcing me," Walter said, "You don't see that?"

"You have failed, everything was a lie. You are going to have to start the course over."

Gordon laughs as Walter cries. He shoots the doctor and Walter runs into a corner and shivers. He points the gun at Walter while he shields himself.

"I got a better idea," Gordon said, "I think it would be better if I just kicked your ass all over this place."

Gordon grabbed him by the arm and swung him across the room. Walter is slammed into a cabinet and Gordon kicks him in the face. He picks him up and leans him against the counter. Gordon punches Walter in the face a few times.

"Please stop Gordon," Walter said, "The pain is too much for me."

Gordon takes a beaker bottle and smashes it over Walter's head. He throws him down. He grabs Walter by the hair and knees him in the face a few times. Walter is bleeding and there are bruises on his face. He wipes the blood away. Gordon laughs and kicks him in the ribs. Gordon takes the sledgehammer and hits him on the back. Walter screams. Gordon picks up Walter and throws him out of the room.

"You have 5 seconds to get up or I will kill you," Gordon said.

Walter stands up.

"My back, I'm seriously wounded," Walter said, "I can't take anymore pain."

Gordon punches him in the back of the head and laughs. Walter turns around and gives him a dirty look.

"What are you going to do about it?" Gordon said.

A guard comes out and sees Gordon. The guard tries to shoot Gordon but he hides behind Walter. Gordon uses the machine gun to kill the guard. Walter cries. He takes the guard's ammo. Walter is on his knees, leaning against a wall.

"If you try anything stupid, I'll kill you," Gordon said, "Now let's pay a visit to Laura."

"Please don't hurt her," Walter said.

Gordon grabs Walter by the hair and throws him in front.

"Get moving."

Walter limps as Gordon follows. They head up the stairs and Walter has a hard time getting up. Gordon grabs him by the shirt and drags him up the stairs. He punches him down and kicks him a few times. Gordon sees room 209. He throws Walter in front of him and they head over to room 209. Gordon opens the door and there is no one inside.

"I wonder where she is?" Gordon said, "Perhaps she went to lunch. Oh well, let's go torture more scientists."

Gordon punches Walter out of the room. Walter backs away until he is against a wall. He curls into a ball and begins to cry.

"How would you like to see your daughter?" Gordon said while pointing the gun at him, "If you would like to live your miserable life, then get up."

He got up. Gordon threatened to punch him and Walter shielded himself. Gordon laughs. He threatens to punch him again and Walter screams.

"This is fun," Gordon said.

Gordon kicks him in the knees and Walter falls to the ground. He picks him up by the hair and punches Walter in the nose, knocking his head into the wall. He goes down holding his head. A group of 5 scientists walk by and start to run but Gordon puts a gun to Walter's head.

"Not another step or the poet slash artist gets it," Gordon said.

The scientists stop.

"Now get into room 209 now."

The scientists walk inside the room. Gordon drags Walter inside and closes the door.

"Oh my god, Walter Bennett?" A scientist said.

"Yeah, that's him, I'm surprised you recognize him under all the blood and bruises."

"Why are you doing this to him and where is his doctor?" Another scientist said.

"His doctor? I killed him."

"I wanted to come here to confront my fears," Walter said, "I was told Gordon died."

"Shut up you asshole," Gordon said.

"He needs medical care," another scientist said.

Gordon looks at Walter and then at the scientists.

"Then give it to him," Gordon said.

He threw Walter down. The scientists helped him up and sat him in a chair. They wiped the blood off and gave him bandages. They injected medicine into him as Gordon watched.

"Great, now you can see that ugly face of his," Gordon said.

"Why are you so sick?" A scientist said.

"I worked to my full potential when I was here and I got no credit for it. Just a lousy worthless paycheck."

"Please leave us alone, Gordon, nothing will be solved if you continue your violent rampage," another scientist said, "I wish you misery and pain.

Gordon pointed the gun at him.

"I got an idea," Gordon said, "If you want to live, act like a chicken."

"That's insane," the scientist said, "I am a biochemist. I have a degree at Harvard and I don't need to deprive my dignity."

"Do you want Walter to die?"

The scientist looks down.

"I'll do it," the scientist said.

The scientist put his hands on his sides and began to squawk like a chicken. Gordon laughs. The scientist bobbed his head back and forth while squawking.

"Pretend you are eating seeds form the table," Gordon said.

The scientist moves over to the table and pretends to eat seeds from the table while Gordon laughs. Gordon shoots him and everyone screams.

"Shut up!" Gordon said, "Walter stand up."

He stands up. Gordon finds a crowbar and smiles. He throws it at Walter.

"I want you to hit every single one of them in the nuts with that crowbar."

"Are you crazy?" Walter said, "These are my friends."

"If you don't do what I say, this will happen to you."

Gordon shoots a scientist and everyone screams.

"The next bullet will be in your head," Gordon said.

Walter picks up the crowbar and approaches a scientist.

"Walter what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," Walter said.

Walter hits the scientist in the groin and he goes down in pain.

"Why did you do that?" A scientist said, "I thought you were almost cured."

"He'll kill us all," Walter said.

"Move on to the next one," Gordon said.

Walter hits another scientist in the groin and he goes down in pain.

"Didn't that doctor teach you anything?" The scientist said, "Now wonder you are so screwed up."

"How could he do this after we helped him?" Another scientist said.

Gordon laughs.

"Hit the next one," Gordon said.

Walter hits the other scientist in the groin.

"You son of a bitch Walter," the scientist said, "I thought you were a good person. This is the thanks we get for helping you?"

"I was at your daughter's funeral Walter," another scientist said, "I helped you through that difficult point in your life and this is what you do to me."

"He made me, can't you see that?" Walter said, "He's going to kill us if I don't do what he says."

"So you're using that as an excuse," a scientist said.

"You idiots! Do you want to die?" Walter said.

"So now you insult us?" Another scientist said.

"All right, everyone shut up," Gordon said.

Gordon shoots two of the scientists and Walter screams. The other scientist is leaning against a wall and is holding the cross around his neck.

"I see you believe in Jesus," Gordon said.

"I do," the scientist said.

"Well, now you're gonna meet him."

Gordon shot him in the head. He grabs Walter and throws him out of the room. They move down the hallway as Walter stumbles in front of Gordon. He sees an open door and looks inside. Laura Fuller is inside working on an experiment. He throws Walter in and Laura sees him.

"Oh no, what happened to you?" Laura said.

She gets a better look at him and sees who it is.

"Walter Bennett? What are you doing here?"

"He's with me," Gordon said.

She turned around and was shocked.

"You, how the hell are you alive? We killed you."

"Or did you?"

"Why are you here? What have you done to this poor man?"

"I'm giving him special treatment."

"He was supposed to come here so he can be helped, but now you had to make it worse for him."

Gordon closes the door and locks it.

"Laura Fuller, just the woman I've been killing to see," Gordon said.

He grabbed Laura by the hair and put her against the wall.

"You are so beautiful," Gordon said, "Remember the last two times we met?"

Gordon shoved her away and removed the lower part of his hazard suit. He begins to rape her. Walter helplessly watches. Gordon got up and put the lower part of the hazard suit on. Laura pulled her pants back up and crawled over to Walter. She wiped the blood off his face.

"Man, that felt so good," Gordon said, "You too would make an awful couple."

"Why don't you just die Gordon?" Laura said, "You always have to come here to harm defenseless scientists. You know they won't hurt you because none of them believe in violence."

"Don't make me kill you Laura, I don't want to," Gordon said.

Gordon kicks Walter in the face and he is unconscious. He picks Laura up and holds her while putting a gun to her head.

"If you died, there would be no reason for me to live," Gordon said.

Laura took a crystal from the table and hit Gordon on the head. Gordon stumbles down while holding his head. Gordon's gun slides under desk. Laura runs over to Walter and helps him up. He regains consciousness and they leave the room. Gordon is bleeding. He gets a bandage and places it over the wound. He looks around for his gun and gets on the floor. He sees it under the desk.

Laura and Walter run into a room. She locks the door and places a chair against it. She begins to bandage him.

"He killed more of my friends," Walter said, "All I wanted to do was to see them today. Now they are all dead."

"I want to end the life of Gordon Freeman so bad," Laura said.

"Thank you, Laura," Walter said, "Thank you for being so good to me."

"Anything for you," Laura said.

"I would be dead if it weren't for you."

"I'm glad I could help you."

She continued to put more bandages on him. She also gave him a painkiller.

"My daughter's birthday was last week. She wanted to be a scientist right here at Black Mesa. I wanted her to be an artist though. I would have been happy with either one she chose."

"Walter, I'm so sorry about your daughter. You were a great father to her."

"My wife just came out of her coma and I can't even be with her."

"Trust me, you will be with her because we are going to end this madness."

Two scientists were working in a room together. Gordon walked in and immediately grabbed one of them and threw him down. The other scientist was scared. He put a gun to his throat.

"Please don't kill him, please," the scientist on the ground said.

"Shut-up," Gordon said.

Gordon sees that the scientist is wearing a wedding ring.

"How could a little shit like you be a married man?" Gordon said, "I have to feel sorry for her."

"It's not a her," the scientist said.

"Are you saying you're a fucking queer?"

"Don't call him that," the other scientist said.

"Who is it you're married to? Is it someone here?" Gordon said.

The scientist pointed to the other scientist.

"You're married to this little fucker?"

"Yes, I am."

Gordon laughs.

"Why can't people like you respect our sexuality?" The scientist said, "Everyday we have to have people stare at us because we express our love in public. Everyone here respects that but not you or the general public."

Gordon continues to laugh.

"So what if I love him?" The other scientist said, "He's a very good man to me. We care about each other."

"This is the dumbest thing I ever heard. Between that pussy Walter who hugs that stupid folder and you two," Gordon said.

"What did you do to him?" One of the scientist said.

"Shut up," Gordon said.

Gordon took the wedding ring away and threw it down the sink.

"No!" The scientist said, "Why did you do that?"

"Okay I want you to throw your wedding ring down the sink," Gordon said to the other scientist.

"Are you some kind of a lunatic?" The scientist said, "This ring symbolizes our love."

Gordon puts a gun to the other scientist's head.

"Do it or your lover will die," Gordon said.

The scientist throws the ring down the sink. Gordon punches the scientist down and the other one hugs him. Gordon laughs. He grabs a roll of duct tape. A few moments later, the scientists were tied together with the duct tape and were hung from the ceiling with a rope. Gordon was laughing. He spun the scientist around.

"Please stop it," one scientist said, "I'm getting dizzy."

"Look at you fucking fags," Gordon said, "You two must love being so close together."

"This isn't necessary," the other scientist said.

"Do you think it was necessary that I was fired from here? I don't think it was."

Gordon gets an oilcan and sprays the duct tape with the oil. He gets a blowtorch and lights it.

"Please no," a scientist said.

"We'll do anything," the other scientist said.

Gordon lights the scientists on fire. The scientist try to get loose as the fire burns them. They eventually burn to death and the remains drop to the ground. Gordon leaves the area. He walks down the hallway and is close to the door where Laura and Walter are. He tries to open it but the chair on the other side is holding it. Suddenly a security guard shoots Gordon down. Gordon shoots the security guard and the guard goes down, losing his gun. Gordon walks over to the guard but the guard trips Gordon who loses his gun. They both get up and the guard punches Gordon in the face. Gordon falls down and the guard begins to punch him repeatedly. Gordon is able to throw the guard off and he takes out his sledgehammer. He hits the guard in the stomach and the guard goes down. He stands over the guard and is about to hit him with the sledgehammer. The guard rolls out of the way as Gordon strikes the ground. He runs at the guard with the sledgehammer but Gordon hit's the door where Laura and Walter are. The door flies open and Walter is backed into a corner and is shaking. Laura takes a metal wire and begins choking Gordon. He is able to slam her into a wall. He holds his neck and picks up the sledgehammer. He is about to hit Laura but the guard comes in and punches Gordon down. Laura gets up and sees a tank of sleeping gas. There is a hose with a mask attached to it.

"Here use this," Laura said to the guard.

She handed him the hose. The guard put the mask on Gordon's face and used the straps to hold the mask on. Gordon stumbled around a fell to the ground.

"I wish that was nerve gas," the guard said.

"Let's burn him so he can never come here again," Laura said.

"We better hurry," the guard said.

The hazard suit was off Gordon and the guard carried him down the hallway. Laura and Walter followed. She was carrying a gas can. They made it outside and the guard was about to tie Gordon's arms. Gordon woke up and punched the guard down.

"No!" Walter screamed.

He hit Laura and then threw Walter into a tree. He ran as fast as he could towards a helicopter. The guard ran after him but Gordon was able to start the helicopter and take off. The guard finds room and goes inside. He is able to find a glass bottle and a few rags. He stuffs the rags into the bottle and heads back outside.

"Let me see the gas," the guard said to Laura.

He soaks the rags with gas and takes out a cigarette lighter and lights the rags. He quickly runs as close as he can to the helicopter and throws the flaming bottle at the helicopter. He hits it and the helicopter starts to burn.

Gordon looks at the flames around the helicopter. He looks down and realizes it's a long way down. The helicopter explodes and flies straight into a brick wall. The bricks crash onto the flaming helicopter Laura, Walter, and the security guard look on.

"He's dead, he's finally dead," Walter said, "No more pain and misery."

"This time there is no hazard suit to save him," the guard said.

Laura and the security guard walked back into the lab. Walter continued to watch the wreckage. Laura went back over to him.

"He's dead now," Laura said, "You have nothing more to worry about. You can go home to your wife and enjoy your retirement. Let's get back inside okay."

They walked back into the lab.

Gordon's body was floating in the water face down. Underneath the water, he opens his eyes and smiles.

© 2003 SILENT ASSASSIN PRODUCTIONS


End file.
